Reaching Zenith
by Ice Krystal
Summary: Having followed in her mother's footsteps, Rui Tatsumi is a successful detective. But when odd occurrences pull her back to Inaba, she finds herself dragged into the world her parents had dealt with. Another serial killer has struck in Inaba. With the return of the Midnight Channel, and the arrival of the Reminiscence Network, solving the case will not be easy. Persona 4/3 2nd Gen.
1. Prologue

**REACHING ZENITH**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_2022._

_Newborn._

* * *

The hospital's hallway was lit brightly, pristine and white. Light reflected off the walls and floor, contributing to the luminosity. But it wasn't quiet and calm in the maternity ward.

"Ohhh, I wish I could go in there!" Rise exclaimed in exasperation, turning to face her husband, children, and friends. "The suspense is killing me!"

They had all gathered to support Kanji and Naoto as they brought their first child into the world. It was a very exciting time, seeing as the couple was the last of the group to finally have a kid. Everyone else had a well established family, whether they wanted it or not.

"I'm sure everything's okay," Yu said calmly; he was sitting down in a chair, holding his and Rise's four month old son, Sora, in his arms. "Relax."

"I know, I know," she sighed, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'm just so excited!"

Yukiko giggled a little.

"Oh no," Chie groaned. "Please don't start. I already have a headache."

Yukiko just giggled louder. Everyone sighed. The laughter made Iruka, Yosuke and Chie's three month old son, stir, about to start crying.

"No no, don't cry," Yosuke said hastily, almost frantic. "Shhhhh..." He spoke in soothing tones, rocking the child gently, and successfully calmed him.

"Wow, Yosuke," said Teddie, impressed. "You're better with kids than Chie-chan!"

"Hey!" Chie exclaimed with indignation.

Yukiko burst out laughing.

The group's older children, who had been entertaining themselves a little ways away, all looked over at their parents. They were most definitely confused.

"...I give up," Chie sighed as her best friend's laughing fit continued.

They were surprised the babies didn't start crying.

It took several minutes, but Yukiko finally calmed down. Rise let out another sigh, and sat back down next to her husband. It was silent for a few minutes.

Yosuke suddenly snickered a little. "Jeez, did you guys see Kanji earlier? He was freaking out, man. He _literally_ flipped a table on me."

"Well, this is his first kid," said Yu. "And this is _Kanji_ we're talking about. What did you expect?"

Rise giggled. "Yeah! He was all freaked out, ranting about how he wasn't ready to be a daddy and stuff! It's so cute! I hope he doesn't pass out though..."

Yosuke smirked. "Well, if he handled the conception, he can handle the birth! C'mon, we all did! Right, partner?"

Yu rolled his eyes. "Right."

Chie scowled. "Don't you talk about that!"

Rise giggled. "You were the first!"

Chie groaned. "Don't remind me."

Just then, a nurse came out of the room Naoto and Kanji were in. She had a warm smile on her face, which already reassured the group. They all looked at her hopefully as she halted before them.

"Everything went well," she declared. "It's a girl!"

Everyone cheered, and Rise jumped up from her seat. Relief flooded them; no one had said a word, but deep down, they all had been worried. Naoto, after all, was so tiny, and there was a slight chance that the baby could have been fairly big thanks to Kanji.

"How is Naoto?" Yu asked.

"She's tired, and just needs some rest," the nurse replied. "Kanji-san was very supportive, and if he hadn't been there, I don't think the birth would have gone so well."

"Whoa," Yosuke breathed, his eyes widening. "Really? _Kanji_? He didn't lose his cool?"

The nurse chuckled. "He was a little flighty at first, but he steeled himself and got through. It was inspiring."

"What's the matter, Yosuke?" Chie said, a sassy edge to her voice. "Bothered that Kanji-kun is more of a man than you and didn't run out during labor?"

Yosuke grimaced. "S-Shut up..."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

_2027._

_Age 5._

* * *

Kanji Tatsumi was prepared for many things, but this was not one of them.

It had been a rather quiet day—a warm Sunday in early April. His wife, Naoto, had been suddenly called in by Yu; it was something about the Midnight Channel, but he wasn't quite sure what exactly. Kanji would have gone with her if it wasn't for their five year old daughter, Rui. Someone had to watch and take care of the little girl, away from any possible danger. And of course, she had school.

There were few things Kanji truly loved—his wife, his daughter, and his friends.

Rui was an absolute treasure to Kanji and Naoto, especially since they could not have any more children. Yeah, she was spoiled in a way. Kanji personally made all of her plush toys, and some of her clothes; Rui had come to accept nothing less because of it. He didn't mind though; he enjoyed sewing and knitting the toys and clothes, and they both were less expensive and more durable than the ones found at stores. He was more than satisfied by his daughter's glee after his hard work.

But now she was gone.

His precious baby girl had been snatched from them, taken right from under their noses. Just like Nanako all those years ago.

Kanji had never been so enraged before in his life, in all his thirty-one years. And the look on Naoto's face, the desperation in her voice when she told him, all made him even more furious. It was one thing to hurt him, but to hurt his wife or child... That was a whole other story. This bastard as good as dead once Kanji got his hands on him.

"I know how you all feel, but we have to stay calm," Dojima was saying. "We have to learn... from what happened to Nanako and not repeat our mistakes."

Everyone had gathered in one of the many rooms at the Inaba police station. Literally everyone. The other children were in another room, being watched by Yukiko, and guarded by three cops. Even Nanako and her husband, a man named Ken Amada, had come. Nanako had joined Yukiko, though.

"Dojima-san is correct," Naoto said solemnly, her lovely blue eyes dull, her face void of any emotion; she looked numb. "Kanji, please..."

Kanji realized he had his fist raised, ready to slam it into the table—and in turn, probably smash it. He was so infuriated that he wanted to beat the shit out of something—preferably that son of a bitch that had his daughter. He slowly lowered his fist, scowling.

"...Right," he grumbled. "Sorry."

"I still can't believe this!" Chie cried, crossing her arms over her chest. "Rui-chan appeared on the Midnight Channel, which came back _again_, and now she's been kidnapped!"

"Just like before," Yu said, lowering his gaze. "Just like the first case."

"Do you think the creep put her in the TV world?" Rise asked fearfully, her eyes wide.

"...It is a possibility," Naoto sighed, looking and sounding absolutely drained. "But we cannot entirely rule out the prospect due to the fact that this has never occurred before. Last time, with Nanako, was a completely different situation..."

"Well, why don't we go into the TV world and look for Rui-chan?!" Yosuke demanded. "Dojima-san can handle everything here!"

Kanji was too fired up to trust himself to say anything comprehensible, so he just kept his mouth shut, and nodded in agreement.

"I'll do what I can," Dojima said grimly. "Naoto and Kanji have already informed me what they know about the kidnapping, but there's not much to work on. So far, there has been no ransom note, which I would assume would be a reasonable motive considering who Rui's parents are. She was just taken out of the blue."

"It makes no sense whatsoever," Naoto muttered.

"Sounds like a plan," Yu agreed with a nod, a determined look forming in his eyes. "Let's go to our place and use that TV. It's the safest entrance, since that's the one we always used before."

"A'ight!" Kanji exclaimed; he just wanted to get moving already so he could find his daughter; if she was in the TV world, she stood even less of a chance. She was two years younger than Nanako had been, and Nanako had Namatame dragging her around. "Let's get going already!"

"I'll go get Yukiko," said Chie, turning. "Is it okay if the kids stay here, Dojima-san?"

The police detective nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Nanako wouldn't mind watching them anyways."

She looked relieved. "Thanks!" She left the room.

Ken sighed. "I would offer to go with you, but it'd probably be best if I stayed here," he said, serious as ever. "Just in case something happens here and the police can't handle it."

They all knew what he meant. Ken had been involved with Persona and Shadow business many years ago, even before Yu, Yosuke, and Chie had formed the Investigation Team. He had been part of something called SEES. Kanji didn't know much about it, but supposedly, Ken Amada was a very strong Persona-user. Well, as long as he could protect everyone in this world, there would be no problem.

"All right!" Teddie exclaimed. "Let's go get Rui-chan! I can bear-ly wait any longer!"

Chie came back with Yukiko.

"Let's gear up first and then head to our place," said Yu. "Be prepared for anything, guys."

Kanji was relieved.

* * *

The TV world was back once more. It reminded Kanji of the time, fourteen years ago, when the Midnight Channel returned for the first time. The Investigation Team had met Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo, Aigis, and eventually Labrys. It had been a very confusing time. Kanji had only been dating Naoto for a couple of months.

To think that they had been together for fourteen years, and knew each other for fifteen... It had been such a long time. Kanji never imagined he would have such a stable relationship, or such great friends for such a long time.

But Kanji hated having to return to the TV world, and he hated the reason why.

The first thing Rise did was summon Kouzeon, her Persona, to search for Rui. Everyone gathered around her, waiting for the verdict.

"Well?" Kanji asked, almost demanding, as his already thin patience was waning.

Rise grimaced. "Something's... not right. I'm being _blocked_."

"...I beg your pardon?" Naoto asked, her eyes widening.

"Hang on!" Rise exclaimed. "I can do this! Um... Something is blocking me, but I can still kinda tell where it's coming from! I think I know where she is!"

"I do smell someone," Teddie added, piping up. "And I think it's Rui-chan all right!"

"What a relief," sighed Yukiko, brushing her long, black hair behind her back. "Let's go, then!"

Yu nodded. "We'll rescue her in no time! Don't worry Kanji, Naoto."

Naoto nodded, some of the life returning to her eyes. "Yes."

Kanji grunted, pounding his fist into his other hand. "Let's go kick some Shadow ass."

* * *

Rise proceeded to lead the Investigation Team to where she assumed Rui was. Teddie backed her up, saying the child's scent was getting stronger. With each step he took, Kanji got more on edge, to the point where he really needed to let off some steam, and soon. Naoto was quiet, which wasn't that surprising, but it still made him worry about her. She was probably taking this worse than him.

"What... is this place?" Yukiko breathed, her dark eyes wide.

Kanji hadn't been paying much attention on the way there, so he snapped to attention, looking around to see what his daughter's mind had created. And it had to be the most bizarre thing he had ever seen before in his life; it pained him, in a way.

"...Well," Naoto sighed wearily. "Rui does like the mahou shoujo genre..."

The group had stopped outside a rather strange place that probably would not exist in the real world. It seemed to be some sort of castle, but nothing like Yukiko's. It seemed to be made out of puzzle pieces, like those jigsaw puzzles that Naoto's grandpa seemed to be fond of. The pieces were constantly shifting, which was rather strange to look at. The steps that led up to the Jigsaw Castle were also shaped like puzzle pieces, and the pathway was lined with hedges shaped like magical girls. Kanji only recognized them because he always watched the shows with his daughter, as she insisted.

"But why puzzles?" Chie asked, frowning and putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Yu. "All right, Kanji and Naoto, you're definitely on the team. Yukiko, you too. Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie, you stay here and watch Rise."

"You got it, partner," said Yosuke, nodding. "We'll hold the fort. You go save Rui-chan!"

"Don't worry about us!" Chie exclaimed.

Naoto nodded. "Thank you..."

"C'mon!" Kanji exclaimed, his patience all but gone. "We don't have any time to spare!"

Yu nodded. "Let's get going."

And so the four of them—Yu, Kanji, Naoto, and Yukiko—headed into the Jigsaw Castle. It was darker inside than Kanji had expected, and barely had they made it down the first hall when they were attacked by Shadows. Even though they were a little rusty, they managed to handle the Shadows. Kanji was relieved that he could finally take his anger out on _something_. That was probably the only reason he had survived his first year of high school—fighting Shadows was a good way to release stress.

Kanji wasn't about to hold anything back either. Ziodyne after Ziodyne, followed by Primal Force or Vile Assault. Takeji Zaiten kept taking them down. Naoto fought valiantly with Yamato Sumeragi, and Yukiko was no slouch either with Sumeo-Okami. And Yu was wiping the floor with Izanagi-no-Okami. They were unstoppable.

Nevertheless, once they faced their first guardian Shadow, they were too exhausted afterward to continue. Kanji loathed it with every fiber of his being, but they had to return and go home for the day. No matter what, Naoto had to be on the rescue team, because she was the only one who could solve the complex puzzles inside the castle. Even Yu, who was just as smart as Naoto, couldn't figure them out.

It was like... they were specialized for her.

Kanji hoped and prayed that his daughter would be all right in such a horrible place. But he knew she had to be terrified, and who knew what her Shadow was telling her. Rui would be scarred after this. He just wanted to ease her pain as much as possible.

The exploration of the Jigsaw Castle continued for days, the team alternating but always keeping Naoto on, and Dojima did his part, though so far there were no leads. Each day, Kanji grew more and more frustrated. With each floor they scaled, they learned more about what was troubling Rui, and that made him more desperate to find her.

"_I want to be a detective when I grow up! Just like my mommy!"_

"_But... But what if I'm not good enough...?"_

"_What if I can't solve mysteries like my mommy? Will she stop loving me?"_

"_If... If Mommy and Daddy stop loving me... I dunno what I'll do..."_

It hurt him so much to hear her saying that, Shadow self or not.

"_Okay, you've finally reached the top!"_ Rise cried with glee, her voice sounding in all their heads. _"There's definitely a Shadow in there with Rui-chan. Are you ready?"_

"I've been ready!" Kanji growled with irritation. "Send the others up so we can get this over with!"

"Kanji..." Naoto said softly. "Calm down..."

He looked down at his wife, who was clutching her pistol so tightly her knuckles were white. They were back to the same team as the first expedition—Yu, Naoto, Yukiko, and him. He sighed heavily, slumping a little. She was right, of course. He would be no help of all to his baby girl if he was too riled up.

"We're ready, Rise," said Yu, nodding to the three of them. "We're going in."

"_Okay! Be careful!"_ Rise replied. _"__I love you, Yu."_

He chuckled. "You sound like we're going to our executions. We'll be fine, Rise. Love you too."

Yu reached for the door, and without another word, pulled it open. They stepped into a massive room that stretched out before them like a throne room. Far in the back, on a pedestal, where a table sat, and on top of the table was nothing but a television set. To the left of the TV was Rui—still in her school uniform, her pigtails somehow still neat, though she looked absolutely exhausted. And to the right... was her Shadow.

As always, the Shadow looked exactly like the person it belonged to, with only one difference—gold eyes. Shadow Rui's midnight blue hair fell down to her shoulders, tied neatly into pigtails with sky blue ribbons. Kanji wasn't sure what he expected her to be wearing, but it wasn't this—a sailor magical girl outfit, like one of the characters on one of her favorite shows—Mercury, was it? The collar was blue, as was the skirt, and the knee high boots, with a sky blue bow and ribbon on the back. Her gold eyes were eerie, startling unnatural compared to the blue-gray he was so used to seeing.

"Rui-chan!" Naoto exclaimed, calling to their daughter, about to bolt forward, and as much as Kanji hated it, he put up his arm to stop her; they had to do this like they always did, preferably with as least damage done to Rui as possible. "Kanji-"

"We can't run into this blindly," he said, surprisingly calm.

She grimaced, looking down. "You're right... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Yu, lowering his sword. "Any of us would have done the same thing."

"We can _do_ this," said Yukiko, a determined look in her dark eyes. "Just like we've done before!"

Kanji nodded. "Thass right! C'mon, we're wasting enough time!"

Yu dipped his head in agreement, taking a step forward. Just as they had reached the pedestal, the others burst into the room.

"Rui-chan!" Teddie cried.

The little girl was on her knees, pressing her hands up against her ears as if she was trying to block something out. "Mommy... Daddy! Make her stop!"

Kanji hated hearing the pain in his daughter's voice, and wished he _could_ make it go away. But right now, he was powerless until the Shadow turned into a monster he could fight. He didn't want to put her through this, but there was no other choice.

The Shadow sneered, a horrible facial expression that Kanji had hoped he'd never see on Rui's face—or any face that looked like hers. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm too helpless to do anything on my own!" Her tone was mocking, and just made Kanji more angry.

"S-Shuddup!" Rui squeaked, as the others finally reached them, squeezing her eyes shut. "L-Leave me alone!"

"Guys, this is bad!" Rise exclaimed; she had summoned Kouzeon, the visor resting over her eyes. "Kouzeon can't tell much yet, but this Shadow is definitely strong!"

Kanji cursed under his breath. Of freaking _course_. It never would be easy.

"I can't do that," said the Shadow, turning to face the girl. "You gotta listen to me. Oh wait. Nobody wants to listen to me. Why would they?"

Kanji forced himself to look away, to look down at his wife. Her face was twisted in a pained grimace, her lips pursed in a tight, thin, pale lines. She noticed him watching her, and looked up at him. She looked away moments later.

"I'm afraid... to hear what she has to say," Naoto said, her voice so quiet he was sure he was the only one who could hear her. "I don't... want to hear how I have failed..."

He completely understood what she meant. "Well, we'll just find out so we can fix things, yeah?"

She looked down again. "I-I suppose so..."

Kanji returned his attention to the scene before him, just in time to see Rui staggered back to her feet, now clutching the hem of her skirt so tightly her knuckles were white.

"T-Thass not true," she stammered.

Shadow Rui rolled her eyes. "I want to be a detective when I grow up! I want to save people! But what good is being a hero if I can't even help myself?"

"I-I'm not helpless!" Rui retorted, getting some of the sass back that Kanji occasionally had to deal with; she definitely got it from her mother.

The Shadow walked closer to the TV, which suddenly flickered to life. Images flashed across the screen—mainly of Naoto. Kanji recognized it all from old broadcasts—Naoto discussing cases along with the other detectives who worked with her. Some of them were from the recent years, others were from when they were teenagers. Kanji wondered what this had to do with anything. Or maybe he really didn't want to know.

"Naoto _Shirogane_," Shadow Rui drew out, staring at the TV. "Ace detective, called the Detective Prince. Why didn't I get the same last name? It's so much cooler than _Tatsumi_."

Kanji grimaced. They had never really even thought of giving her Naoto's maiden name. It didn't seem like a big deal to him, and Naoto had never said anything.

"That's all everyone seems to care about," the Shadow huffed, glaring at the TV. "Who my parents are. People get really freaked when they find out I'm _Naoto Shirogane_'s daughter. And some people give me weird looks for being a Tatsumi, too. I don't understand why. So what? But I hate it _so much_."

"What're you-" Rui started again, her eyes wide. "Stop it!"

Shadow Rui turned around, and the TV flickered off. "Sometimes... I feel so... so _pressured_... Everyone expects so much from me! And I... And I don't want to be a disappointment..."

Rui whimpered, shaking her head. "Thass not true..."

"I want to be an ace detective like my mommy," said the Shadow, completely ignoring the girl. "But I'm too scared of failure to do anything about it! So I just sit around messing with cutsie things and Sora-kun!"

Wait, WHAT? What was that about Yu and Rise's kid? Kanji did not like the sound of that. Sure, the kids were still young but just a mere suggestion like that sent his protective instincts into overdrive.

"S-Stop lying, idiot!" Rui snapped, her temper flaring of all things. "T-There's nothing wrong with liking cute stuff!"

Even after all these years, Kanji still had to remind himself of that.

The Shadow's lips pulled back up into a sneer. "Are you sure about that, Rui-chan?"

She scowled, clenching her hands into fists. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

The Shadow laughed, a creepy giggle. "I can't do that! Because I'm you!"

...Here it came.

"Get ready everybody," Rise warned.

Rui absolutely _snapped_. "SHUDDUP! YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU... YOU-"

Monstrous laughter sounded from the magical sailor girl version of Rui, dark fog forming around it. The whole team tensed; Kanji could feel Takeji Zaiten stirring in the back of his mind. He was ready to take down this monster and save his daughter.

"Catch her!" he shouted as the Shadow pulsed powerfully, flinging back the girl as it transformed before their very eyes.

Naoto, who was by far the smallest and in turn fastest, darted forward just in time to catch Rui as she was thrown back from the force. The temperature had dropped suddenly, and that could mean that this Shadow had an affinity for ice magic. Yu and Yukiko brandished their weapons, while Kanji rushed up to Naoto as she stood up with an unconscious Rui in her arms.

"Is she okay?" he asked, trying not to sound anxious.

Naoto shook her head. "I-I don't know..."

"Hey!" Chie dashed up to them as Yu and Yukiko walked past to face the monster their daughter's Shadow had formed into. "I'll take her! You go kick that Shadow's butt!"

Naoto looked up at her, and nodding grimly, handing the limp body of their daughter to the older woman. Chie tried to crack a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Naoto-kun," she said. "Everything's gonna be okay!"

"Thass right," Kanji agreed, his voice firm. "C'mon, we can't keep 'em waiting!"

Naoto nodded. "Right." She pulled her gun back out, unlocking the safety. "Let's go."

Kanji heaved his shield up off the ground, and led the way up to where Yu and Yukiko stood. There, the monster loomed before them. Kanji wasn't sure of what he wanted to make of it. But nothing was worse than Rise's Shadow; he'd _never_ forget that battle. That had scarred him for life.

This Shadow looked kinda like a witch out of a story book—pointy black hat, billowing black dress and everything—but pressed up against its back was a massive black circle that seemed to be pulsing light. She was sitting down on three massive, gothic looking TVs, if that was even possible. On each side of the witch was a giant, ferocious looking werecat things, one black, the other white; they vaguely reminded him of the two _helpers_ his Shadow had. The Shadow also had those weird theater smiling-frowning masks hiding its face.

It was hard to believe his little girl had made this thing.

"All of you... Stop getting in my way!" Shadow Rui roared, a dark, insidious edge now to its voice.

"_I sense strong ice magic from this thing, guys!"_ Rise was in full analysis mode, as her voice was sounding in their heads. _"__Be careful, okay, Yukiko?"_

"All right," said Yu, looking at each of them. "Everyone ready?"

Kanji nodded. "You betcha!"

"Then let's do this," their leader said, summoning a card and crushing it in his hand. "Izanagi-no-Okami!"

The white version of Yu's initial Persona materialized before them in blue light, and Kanji could feel the electricity crackle through the air before the wicked bolt of Ziodyne crashed into the Shadow. The monster cried out in pain, jerking back, but still remained on the stacked TVs. The werecats hissed.

"_I'm trying to fi__nd__ out if it has a weakness!"_ Rise exclaimed. _"Hang in there, guys!"_

Yukiko brought out her own card, slashing it with her razor-sharp fan. "Sumeo-Okami!"

Fire blasted at the Shadow—Agidyne. The shriek from it was awful, and the thing fell off the TVs.

"_That's it!"_ Rise cried. _"It's weak to fire attacks, guys!"_

"Go, Yukiko!" Yu shouted, encouraging her.

She nodded, called out her card again, and slashed it with her fan. "Persona!"

Sumeo-Okami appeared, blasting the knocked down Shadow with fire once more. It had to be dizzy now, right? With Yukiko, the battle would be over with in a flash! The sooner it ended the better; the atmosphere in the TV world was not good for Rui.

It was his turn now. He summoned his card, and smashed it with his solid shield. "Takeji Zaiten!"

The massive Persona appeared before him, and launched his own Ziodyne at the fallen Shadow. The attack hit, and Kanji hoped it added to the monster's dizziness. But before Naoto could go, because it should have been her turn, one of the werecats attacked. The white one lunged forward so fast, no one had time to react. It slashed at Naoto, hitting her hard across the chest and sending her flying backward. Kanji tried not to panic, because that would only make the situation worse—not to mention Naoto would be pissed at him afterward.

The other werecat, the black one, lifted its head up into the air and let out a loud, earsplitting screech. The whole team was engulfed by yellow light, and Kanji could feel his defenses weaken. He cursed under his breath.

"I'll have my revenge for that!" Naoto growled, heaving herself back up on her feet. "Persona!"

Yamato Sumeragi appeared after she shot her card with her pistol. Bright, blue light began to form above them, signaling a Megidoloan. Kanji quickly shut his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded by the powerful explosion. He crouched down behind his shield just in time as the spell exploded, sending a pulse out that he was sure was as strong as an atomic bomb—just minus the radioactivity. Even behind the shield, he was whipped by the aftershock.

The witch was still on the ground, but the two werecats were still standing. Kanji pushed himself back up, shifting his weapon in his hands. This battle was going to be just as long as the others.

Izanagi-no-Okami launched another Ziodyne at the witch. Sumeo-Okami blasted intense fire at the Shadow, burning it with Agidyne. Then it was his turn again. Summoning his card, he smashed it with his shield. Takeji Zaiten lumbered forward, slashing down with his giant sword, using Vile Assault on the downed Shadow. But still, it did not die. Instead, it began to get back up.

"_It's going to attack!"_ Rise cried in warning. _"Brace yourselves!"_

The temperature around them dropped even more, getting so cold that Kanji could see his breath puffing in front of him. Humongous chunks of ice formed, hitting each of them—Mabufudyne. Cold pierced through Kanji's thin clothing, practically freezing his chest as he was thrown back from the attack. And all he could hear was Yukiko's piercing cry of pain—she was weak to ice.

Kanji heaved himself to his feet, but was immediately knocked back down as the Shadow launched another Mabufudyne at them.

"_No!"_ Rise gasped. _"Yukiko! Please wake up! Oh my gosh!"_

Oh no—that could only mean-

Kanji barely had time to put up his shield in defense as the white werecat ferociously attacked him. Its attacked was weakened greatly, but after the two hits from Mabufudyne, his body ached, and he couldn't stand up. He almost felt faint.

"Kanji!"

He looked over to see Naoto—who looked battered, but fine—making her way towards him. The black werecat launched another stat lowering move, but to much of his relief, it seemed to miss him and his wife. At his current position, he could not see Yu or the condition of Yukiko.

"Here," she said, kneeling down next to him. "Take this antibiotic gel. It will have to do for now, as Yu has to revive Yukiko. I have already used one for myself."

"You're still hurt," he grunted before wincing as she applied the medicine to him herself since he had made no move to take it.

"It's nothing I can't manage. Your injuries are more serious."

Coolness flowed over his body, soothing the hot pain and eliminating some of it all together. Naoto moved back and he hefted himself onto his feet. He still had some soreness, and his legs were a bit stiff, but it was much better than before. Kanji immediately saw that Yu had revived Yukiko, and now she was launching a Maragidyne. To much of everyone's surprise, all of the enemies went down.

"We have our chance!" Yukiko exclaimed, turning around to face all of them. "Are you ready?"

Yu nodded.

"All right!" Yukiko shouted.

Wielding their weapons, all four Persona-users stormed the fallen Shadows, and proceeded to viciously attack the monsters. To much of Kanji's pleasure, afterward, the black werecat died, exploded into black fog. There were only two more enemies left. They could do this! And they needed to do it fast—who knows what the damned atmosphere was doing to his daughter.

He knew what it had done to Nanako, and she had been older...

"Let's finish this up!" Yu exclaimed.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours, all the enemies had been defeated. Shadow Rui fell, collapsing and fading back into the magical sailor girl from before. Like all the other Shadows, she just stood there, waiting. Kanji knew what came next. There would be no peace or end unless his daughter accepted her Shadow...

"C'mon, Rui..."

Kanji looked behind him to see Chie carrying the girl, who was now awake. Rise had called back Kouzeon and was walking up with Yosuke and Teddie. Everyone looked grim.

"D-Daddy!" Rui choked, reaching out towards him with her arms.

Chie handed the child to him, and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Kanji held her, while Naoto stood to the side in silence, wiping her eyes.

"Mommy..." Rui looked over at her mother.

Naoto looked up, and put a tired, and somewhat strained smile on her face. "I'm here."

"Rui-chan," Kanji said gently. "You need to... accept the other you."

"The other me?" she whispered, looking at the Shadow version of herself just standing there. "B-But..."

"I know," he said. "It's hard. I had to accept mine too. So did your mom. We all did."

That was a lie; Yu didn't have to accept any Shadow. But she didn't need to know that.

Rui tapped on his shoulder, which meant she wanted down. He carefully set her down on the ground, and she stumbled towards her other self. The child was obviously tired, but she was forcing herself to stay awake, to do whatever her parents wanted her to do that seemed so important.

"Yeah..." she said, her voice faint. "All of that you said... s'true. I-I guess... you're me..."

Shadow Rui nodded, and like many times before, the blue light transforming her into a Persona—a Persona that quickly faded away into a card, so quickly that no one got a good look at it. Probably because Rui was so young. The card floated down to Rui, who stretched out her hand and clasped the card, her gray eyes wide. Blue surrounded her, and the card disappeared.

Rui turned around, her eyes drooping. And then she collapsed; Naoto barely was able to catch her again.

"Let's hurry out of here," Yu said seriously. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Kanji nodded, not trusting himself to say anything rational.

"I'll lead the way!" Teddie exclaimed.

And with that, the team quickly left and rushed the girl to the hospital.

* * *

_2028._

_Age 6._

* * *

Rui Tatsumi loved flowers. She loved looking at them, loved smelling them. She loved it when her aunt Nanako brought flowers to the house and shop because they would fill the rooms with their sweet aroma. And whenever she visited the Amagi Inn to see her friend Akemi, she always asked to see their flower garden. They always had the loveliest flowers.

Today in school, Rui decided during recess that she wanted to look for flowers. It was spring—the perfect time to find them. Akemi, Sora, and Iruka agreed to help her. Well, more or less they did.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Iruka whined, tugging at his uniform.

"Why not?" Akemi asked, confusion in her bright blue eyes. "Flowers are so pretty!"

"They're so _girly_," Iruka huffed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" she exclaimed.

Sora, who had been ignoring them, suddenly gasped. "Hey guys, look! The trees have flowers on 'em!"

All four of the children looked towards where he was pointing. There, in the distance, were several cherry trees lining the fence that surrounded the school. The blossoms gleamed pale pink in the sunlight, a beautiful sight to see.

Rui gasped. "They're so pretty!"

Sora smiled, nodding. "Yeah! Too bad they're not your favorite color."

* * *

_2030. _

_Age 8. _

* * *

It was a special day at school today—Parent Career Day. Students were supposed to bring one of their parents to class, and that parent would tell everyone about their job. Rui had pleaded with and begged her mom to go. She wanted to be the one with the parent that had a super awesome job. Naoto relented, agreeing to go instead of Kanji.

Sora had complained about how his mom couldn't go. His dad owned and ran a restaurant, but that was nowhere near as awesome as a former teen idol. Nevertheless, he was still was excited and happy, from what Rui knew.

"Moooooooom! Aren't you gonna wear your detective outfit?" Rui asked as her mother appeared from her bedroom, all ready to go.

Naoto blinked in confusion. "My detective outfit...?"

"Yeah!" the young girl exclaimed. "Y'know, your blue coat and plaid pants and cap!"

Naoto sighed. "Rui, I haven't been able to wear that for years now."

"Why not?" she asked, puzzled.

Naoto grimaced, but was saved by Kanji, who came out into the living room. He had on his lavender apron with white bunnies all over it, holding two boxed lunches.

"I've packed you both boxed lunches," he told them, completely oblivious to the previous conversation.

"...That wasn't necessary," Naoto replied, but a smile twitched at her lips. "But thank you, Kanji."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Rui exclaimed with delight.

Kanji laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "S'nothing!"

And so mother and daughter left a few minutes later, driving to the elementary school. It was a sunny, peaceful day in Inaba. When they arrived, Rui felt like she would burst with excitement. She would get to spend the whole day with her mom, something she rarely, if ever, got to do.

Rui was very aware of the stares they received once the car had been parked, and they had gotten out. Naoto, after all, was a famous detective. No one would expect to see her coming with her daughter to a mere school event. This just made Rui happier.

"Naoto!"

She stopped, a bit startled, and turned around at the sound of her name, relaxing once she saw who it was. "Yu! And Yuina and Sora."

Indeed, it was Yu Narukami and his two youngest children. Yuina was ten years old, two years older than her brother, Sora, and she attended the same school as them.

"It's good to see you all," Naoto said once the trio had reached them. "How have you been?"

"Ahaha, it's good to see you too," Yu said with a friendly smile. "Oh, I've been all right. Nothing new. Just running the restaurant with Yosuke. How about you?"

"I've been very busy," she sighed, resting a hand on her hip. "The cases just keep on coming. I've been debating on taking another hiatus because of it."

"Really?!" Rui gasped, her eyes widening.

Naoto looked down at her daughter in surprise. "Yes. Perhaps when summer vacation arrives, we can go on a trip."

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Rui cheered, jumping up into the air. "We _hafta_, Mommy!"

Naoto laughed, a smile forming on her lips. "We will see."

And so, after that, the five of them entered the school building together. The parents had to sign in, and get a name tag. Security was very high for safety reasons. Nevertheless, they arrived, with time to spare, at the classroom. The other parents who were already there with their children were shocked to see Naoto Shirogane of all people, and some of them couldn't help but stare.

The teacher became almost flustered at the sight of Rui's mother, even though she knew due to the student files. She greeted both Naoto and Yu with extreme formality, giving them more respect than she had to the other parents. This amused Rui.

"So," Naoto said once they were free. "Where do you sit?"

"Me and Sora-kun sit over here!" Rui exclaimed, scampering over to a small table.

"_'Sora-kun and I'_," her mother corrected out of habit, following the girl. "This is quite far in the back."

"Sorry," Rui muttered before continuing. "S'cause Sora-kun's always distracting the girls because they all have crushes on 'im!"

"S-Shuddup!" Sora snapped, his cheeks flushing bright pink. "They do not!"

Yu laughed. "Sounds like me when I was your age."

"More like you in high school," Naoto deadpanned.

This time Yu's laugh was strained, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah..."

Rui glanced over at Sora, whose blush was fading, and he just shrugged. "Well, we better sit down!"

And so they did. It wasn't very comfortable for Yu, because he was a rather tall man, and the chairs were made for children. Naoto, on the other hand, was petite, and didn't have that problem. The silence that had fallen once they had stepped inside the room faded, as the other guests in the classroom began to speak again.

"Rui-chan," Sora said from where he sat across from her. "Do you remember if we're gonna sing that song Miss Aino taught us?"

Rui blinked, a thoughtful expression forming on her face. "Um... I don't think so... Why?"

Sora's face fell. "I... I wanted Dad to hear... Miss Aino said I'm really good."

"Well, you can still sing for all of us tonight," Yu told him. "How does that sound?"

Sora's brown eyes lit up. "Yeah! Thanks, Dad!"

Yu smiled, pleased that his son was happy.

Rui leaned forward in her seat, her gray eyes bright with excitement. "Sora-kun, maybe someday you can be a famous singer like your mom! That would be so cool!"

Sora's mouth opened to form a little 'o'. "You think I can do that?!"

"'Course!" Rui exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "I think you can do anything, Sora-kun!"

The boy's face flushed, and he looked down at the table. "T-Thanks, Rui-chan..."

Rui blinked, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. Of course, Naoto and Yu knew exactly what was going on. They didn't think much of it though, as their children were so young.

Eventually, class began. The parents would go in alphabetical order according to their children, which meant Naoto would be one of the last to go, while Yu's turn was in the middle.

Most residents of Inaba knew Yu and had been to his restaurant. His presentation wasn't as exciting as Rise's would have been, but Sora was still very satisfied. Yu's job was much more impressive than most of the other parents'.

However, a hush fell when the teacher called, "Rui Tatsumi and Naoto Shirogane!"

Rui jumped out of her seat, overflowing with fervor. Naoto stood, and followed her daughter to the front of the room. No one could take their eyes off of them.

"Hi!" Rui exclaimed, with a short wave. "I'm Rui Tatsumi, and this's my mom, Naoto Shirogane! She's a freelance detective! She's solved so many cases, even ones that've happened here! So, um, please listen to her!"

There were some chuckles in the crowd, but that didn't bother Rui. Her mother stepped up, ready to take over and deliver her message.

"Hello everyone," Naoto said, business mode on. "As you already know, my name is Naoto Shirogane, and I am a private detective. I have been solving cases officially since I was thirteen."

There were some gasps in the crowd. Rui didn't understand what was so shocking. She thought all detectives started that young.

"I have taken on many high profile cases, such as the kidnapping-murder case here in Inaba nineteen years ago. I'm sure most of you were here during the crisis and remember it."

Many of the parents nodded.

"That case may possibly be the most difficult one I have ever taken on," said Naoto. "It is also the one I shall never forget."

Yu would never forget it either.

"Crime will never end, and that is why it is imperative that we continue to remember the past," she said. "And if you have any information about any case, no matter how minor it may be, please tell the police."

* * *

_2032._

_Age 10._

* * *

Rui knew, by age ten, what she wanted to do in life. There was no doubt about it.

She wanted to carry on the Shirogane family tradition and become a detective, just like her mother.

At school, she had become known as the Princess Sleuth; students from all over came to ask for her help in solving mysteries, paying her in candy. Thanks to the detective novels Naoto gave her to read, plus her natural ability, she was already developing into a fine, young detective.

Rui even had her own little investigation team—Sora Narukami, Akemi Amagi, and Iruka Hanamura all assisted her with her crime solving. They took on a variety of cases: the Haunted Classroom, the Missing Pet of Class 2-A, the Stolen Autographed Basketball, and so on. Everyone loved Rui and her amazing skills. But it all came to a screeching halt one day...

"You can't be a detective!" the most obnoxious boy in her class declared. "You're a girl!"

Rui was most definitely a girly girl. She wore her long, midnight blue hair in low pigtails, tied with purple ribbons. She wore dresses and skirts, and held a strong adoration for cute things. She _loathed_ getting dirty, and sports just weren't her thing. Rui's entire world was shattered by that one statement.

"W-Why not?!" she demanded, clenching her hands into fists.

The boy sneered, glancing back at his friends for a moment. "'Cause! Nobody wants to listen to a _girl_! Get back in the kitchen!"

The boys apparently found it hilarious, because they guffawed loudly. Rui just stood there, her gray eyes wide and brimming with tears. No one was there to defend her. Sora was out sick, Akemi had to stay home to help with the inn, and Iruka had detention as school was over.

"T-Thass not true!" she stammered, clutching her hands to her chest. "My mom-"

"Pretended to be a boy!" he crowed, and they all laughed harder. "You're all so useless!"

They left her then, walking away, leaving the school grounds, still guffawing loudly. Rui just stood there stunned as more students filed out of the building and began to leave.

"I... can't be... a detective... 'cause I'mma girl...?" she breathed to herself. "But... But...!"

Rui's breakdown was so horrendous another student went to get a teacher, and Kanji was called to come pick her up and take her home right away.

* * *

_2033._

_Age 11._

* * *

"Rui-chan, why aren't you excited?!" Akemi demanded. "Your mom's gonna have a baby! You're gonna be a big sister!"

"...Don't call me that," Rui grumbled in irritation. "And I _am_ excited."

Akemi gave her a dry look. "Yeah, right! You don't fool me, Rui-chan!"

It was true—Naoto was pregnant with her second child. It had been rather sudden, and totally unexpected on Rui's part. She had never thought she would ever lose her status as an only child. She had been too young to remember, but this was actually her mother's _third_ time being pregnant. When Rui had been three, her parents had decided they wanted another child. However, Naoto had been working on a certain case at the time, and somehow was poisoned. She barely survived, but there was a cost—miscarriage. The incident had damaged her womb, and they had been told that Naoto most likely was rendered infertile as a result. Nevertheless, they had tried countless of times, only to be unsuccessful. Naoto pretended it didn't bother her, but she secretly blamed herself for working on that case.

Rui's parents treasured her, but now that, miraculously, they had another child on the way, they were overjoyed. But Rui felt like she was being pushed back, like she wasn't important anymore.

Rui scowled. "Be quiet."

It was January, nearing the end of the school year. The two girls were outside in the cold, walking to school together.

Of course Akemi didn't listen. "Don'tcha want a little brother or sister?"

Rui's gray gaze flickered down to the ground. "Not really."

Akemi frowned, confusion in her bright blue eyes. "Why not?"

Rui's clenched her fists. "Because... what if... they like him or her... more than me? What if Mom doesn't let me become the next Shirogane detective anymore? What if-"

"Stop!" her friend cried, halting dead in her tracks. "Your mom and dad will always love you! 'Cause that's what parents do! Don't worry about it!"

Rui really wished listening to Akemi was as easy as she made it sound.

Later that year, in August, a baby boy was born to Kanji Tatsumi and Naoto Shirogane. He was named Yori Shirogane, given his mother's maiden name so the family wouldn't die out. Rui had to admit, her little brother was cute, with his fuzzy black hair and wide blue eyes. How could she not love him? And seeing her parents so happy...

Yori was a wonderful addition to the family.

* * *

_2035-2036._

_Ages 13-14._

* * *

Rui was sitting at her desk, working on homework, when her mother came into her room and slapped a manilla paper file down on the desk in front of her.

She started a little, and looked up at Naoto. "What is this?"

"You wanted to carry on the family tradition, yes?" Naoto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Here's your first case. _Solo_."

Rui stared at the woman who gave her life. "R-Really? Are you positive you want me to do this?"

Naoto chuckled. "Of course. You were the one insisting on becoming a detective. Solve this, and I will assist you in furthering your career."

Hearing her mother say that made Rui so happy, words couldn't describe the feeling. She almost jumped up to squeeze her mother in a hug, but she refrained from doing so. She had to act professional.

"Thank you... so much," she got out.

Naoto smiled, seemingly not bothered by her daughter's rigidness. "Dojima-san knows that I'm giving you this case, so if you need anything, he's the man to go to. You'll have to get used to working with the police anyways. However, it will be _difficult_, even though I shall be pushing that they listen to you. I know how it is to be a young detective, but I am confident that you can handle it better than I did."

Rui was slightly confused by what her mother meant by that, but she nodded. "I will. Thank you."

The next day, Rui had been so excited to tell her friends about the new development, she almost lost the cool composure she had developed over the past few years. But she forced herself to remain calm and dignified. However, someone else had big news.

"Guys, you'll never guess what!" Sora exclaimed at their brief meeting up during lunch. "My mom was able to pull some strings and got me an audition at an agency!"

Akemi gasped, her eyes widening. "Really?! That's awesome, Sora-kun!"

Iruka grinned. "You'll definitely win, partner!"

Sora was so happy, the loathsome nickname didn't even bother him. "Thanks, guys! I'm super pumped!"

"I have some news as well," Rui said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You too?!" Akemi exclaimed, looking surprised.

Rui nodded. "My mother gave me my first official case last night."

"Whoa!" Sora gasped, looking amazed. "So, you're a real-deal detective now?!"

"I suppose so," she replied, shrugging slightly. "It will be a while before I before I become reputable, however."

"Will you still go to school?" Akemi asked, now keyed down and looking a little sad.

"I... I don't know," Rui responded, looking down and frowning slightly.

"Well, even if you don't, we'll always be friends!" Iruka declared with a grin, obviously trying to cheer everyone up.

Akemi tried to smile a little, and nodded. "Yeah! Friends forever!"

Sora laughed, smiling too. "Definitely!"

Rui smiled softly. "Thank you..."

* * *

And so the school year continued on. Rui successfully solved her first case, making her debut as a detective. Sora won the audition, and was whisked away to be groomed for his own debut as an idol before their first year of middle school completed. Sora's first album came out in January of 2036, right as Rui was closing her third case.

Neither Rui nor Sora came back for their second year of middle school, eighth grade. Sora was becoming a pop sensation, while Rui was rippling waves in the criminal justice community—both of them were following their dreams and making names for themselves.

Naoto received much flack for allowing her daughter to pursue a career as a detective. It was "not a job for a woman, much less a young teenage girl". This merely angered Naoto, considering both her gender and youth as a detective. However, she could not stop this from affecting her daughter.

Rui learned right off the bat that her gender and age hindered her. Middle-aged men did not want to listen to a teenage girl. She could not blame them for when it came to her youth, but her gender was an entirely different matter. It was too late to masquerade as a boy, so she did her best to dress in a professional and masculine manner. But nevertheless, she still had limits.

Sora, on the other hand, did quite well. Girls fawned over him and his music made records, but the _Sorata_ the world knew was not the Sora his family and friends knew. There were some aspects of his true self, but not many. Rui would never admit it, but she did like his music, and she kept track of him to "make sure he wasn't in any trouble," as she would say. She noted he went through girlfriends rather quickly, something that rubbed her the wrong way.

But three years later, everything was about to change... Darkness was once again stirring in Inaba.

* * *

**This, as you can tell, is a second gen fic featuring the children of the characters in Persona 4 and Persona 3, but mainly the former. **

**At the moment, you've met Rui Tatsumi (Kanji and Naoto's daughter), Sora Narukami (Yu and Rise's son), Iruka Hanamura (Yosuke and Chie's son), and Akemi Amagi (Yukiko and Teddie's adopted daughter). There are other kids (such as Yori) but you'll meet them later!**

**This is just the prologue, dealing with the first four's childhood. The real story will start with the first chapter!**

**Okay, that's all. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Note: I originally deleted this but I changed my mind and decided to bring it back!**


	2. Back to Inaba

**REACHING ZENITH**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to Inaba**

* * *

___Friday, March 30th, 2039, Cloudy._

* * *

"...and that is how Yuuto Masanori committed the murders."

The room was as silent as the dead; there wasn't a single sound. You could have heard a pin drop. Every man in here was looking at me like I had gone mad. Well, considering the information I had just divulged on them, I was not surprised. I had a difficult time believing it myself, even after putting all the facts together.

Finally, the chief detective nodded. "Yes. That makes sense. Though, how you figured it out, I have no idea. But that's why we took you on this case."

"For real, Boss?!" a younger officer cried, his eyes wide with incredulity. "You're gonna believe her?! The whole thing is crazy!"

My hands clenched into fists. I did not like the way he said that.

"I have to agree with Kitamura on this," said another officer. "It doesn't make any sense. Besides, she's just a kid. We never needed her help. You just let her on the team because you've worked with Detective Shirogane in the past."

...I was used to this by now, no matter how it aggravated me. It was nothing new. They—as in the police—all gave me the same crap. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep my cool.

"You have to keep an open mind," the Chief said sternly. "That is exactly why we should listen to her. The Shiroganes wouldn't spit nonsense."

...I always got that as well. It was irritating, being constantly compared to your mother, whether it was a good comparison or not. I was positive that more than half the time, the only reason I was kept on cases was because no one wanted to offend the great and wonderful Detective Prince.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My parents had run all out, having to deal with these imbeciles.

"Very well," I stated, reopening my eyes, my voice like ice. "Don't take my words into account. Completely disregard everything I have said. I have done what I can, and what I have come here to do."

"Detective Tatsumi-"

"Good day," I said, pulling my cap down and proceeding to turn and walk out of the room.

Though I had acted calm and composed, I was secretly seething inside. I, regrettably, had my father's temper. I had learned, thankfully, how to curb it. Leaving the enraging situation was one of my methods. No one stopped or questioned me as I left the precinct.

It was a crisp, cool day, the blue sky hidden by clouds. The forecast said it would rain in a few days. I walked out into the street, pondering what my next actions would be.

"Rui?! Rui Tatsumi?!"

The familiar voice snapped me to attention, and I jerked abruptly towards it, wary. But the familiar voice belonged to a familiar face.

"Sora-kun..." I stated slowly. "What a surprise."

A blinding grin flashed across his face. It was, indeed, without a doubt, my childhood best friend, Sora Narukami. He was the same age as me, sixteen, though he was much taller than I recalled; he now towered over me, standing at about five foot nine. His auburn hair was styled boyishly, shaggy but neat, falling into his brown eyes. He fit the pretty boy image perfectly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated before blurting something out. "You look like a boy!"

...That wasn't what I expected.

When I was younger, looking my physical gender had been no problem at all. But then puberty came and screwed it all up, if you will. I was small in stature—though taller than my mother—and had a slight build. I was, alas, flat-chested and lacked any other feminine curves. Even wearing my hair down to my shoulders did not aid my androgynous features. And, of course, leave it to Sora to point that out.

I glared at him, walked closer, and smacked hm upside the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a tactless idiot," I deadpanned.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Don't be like that, Rui-chan. It's nice to see you too."

"Don't call me that."

He completely ignored me, instead looking down at me and scrutinizing my appearance. "Man, you took the whole detective business seriously. You got the look going on, huh? You look good."

For some, irrevocable reason, I felt my cheeks heat up. I lifted my hand to pull down my cap, hoping to block the reaction from his view.

"That is irrelevant," I stated calmly. "Why are you here, Sora?"

Thankfully, he let it slide. "Well, I'm in town to perform my last concert before I go back to Inaba on a hiatus. I heard you were here, so I thought I'd look you up. It's been three years, y'know?"

"I see."

"Um... Well, I kinda need your help with something, Rui..." I looked up to see him rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, like he was embarrassed. "It's... my girlfriend. I think... she's cheating on me."

I blinked, raising an eyebrow. "How can I assist you with _that_?"

"You're a detective!" he exclaimed. "You can solve mysteries, right?"

I gave him a flat look. "I solve crimes, not personal matters."

"But Rui, you've _gotta_ help me!" he pleaded. "She... Kimiko Hoshino... I really like her. I'm _serious_. Yeah, yeah, I've had more girlfriends than I can count on my fingers, but... I think she's the _one_. I gotta know the truth."

He looked down at me, giving me that puppy-dog face of his look that he inherited from his mother. I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. Sora was insufferable as always.

"...Fine," I relented. "I'll take your case. But only because it's you asking."

His eyes lit up. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

The next thing I knew, he was hugging me tightly, and swinging me around. I yelped in surprise, and he must have realized what he was doing because he froze and released me, setting me down.

"Whups, sorry," he said hastily, embarrassed. "Uh, oh, I'll call Kimiko! It's about noon; maybe we can all meet up for lunch!"

I stayed silent as he pulled out his cellphone, and made the call. If I recalled correctly, Kimiko Hoshino was a movie actress our age—sixteen. She was a top star, and had many fans. It wasn't surprising that Sora, a teen idol, was dating her. Celebrities did that all of the time.

Sora suddenly looked relieved. "Hey, Kimi! Are you free right now? There's someone I want you to meet."

I heard a bright, clear female voice speak on the other end.

"Yeah, for lunch," Sora responded. "It's just an old friend of mine. We grew up together." He looked down at me. "She can be difficult at times, but she's cool."

I scowled, glaring at him. He just smirked playfully at me. The girl replied.

"Oh, great! I'll see you there, then!" He paused one more time to let her speak. "Right. Bye!" He hung up, and let out a loud sigh of relief. "That's the first time she's answered my calls in a week."

I frowned. "Is that why you suspect she is having an affair?"

"Partially," he sighed. "We... had a really big fight last week. We... didn't agree on something." He grimaced. "I was calling her to apologize, though I'm not backing down from my position. But she's been ignoring me. And then a friend of mine told me that he saw Kimiko chilling with _Arashi Sera_ at some nightclub."

The way he spoke told me not to push the matter. Though it might be crucial to the case, it sounded... _private_. It was none of my business. I was surprised, however, by the last part.

"Arashi Sera?" I asked incredulously. "Are you absolutely positive about that?"

Arash Sera was the twenty-one year old son of Shoji Sera, a wealthy businessman whose company rivaled the Kirjo Group and threatened to run them out of business. He was the heir to the throne, so to speak. I had met him once, last year, and I would just say that the encounter was unpleasant. His womanizing ways made Sora look like a saint.

Sora nodded grimly. "Yeah. _Definitely_."

I sighed heavily. "If Kimiko Hoshino is indeed having an affair with Arashi Sera, then this may be deeper than we realize."

Sora stared down at the road. "Yeah... C'mon, let's go. Better not keep Kimiko waiting."

* * *

We went to a rather sophisticated restaurant in town. No one dared deny Sorata entry. I was very aware of the eyes following us as Sora led me through. This would definitely be in the tabloids tomorrow.

"You kept me _waiting_, Sora," a harsh, feminine voice huffed.

Kimiko Hoshino was exactly how I imagined—she was everything I wasn't. She was taller than me by several inches, with a slim, yet sultry body. Her long black hair fell down to the small of her back, her bangs framing her face. Her sharp features conveyed her beauty, yet her eyes were cold as ice.

Something about her triggered a certain emotion in me—jealousy. Why did it bother me so much that Sora had found a fine specimen of a woman that he truly cared for? Was it because I lacked any feminine charm? Or was it... something else?

But it was better that way with my profession.

"Sorry, Kimi," Sora apologized sheepishly. "Rui and I were just catching up. You know Rui Tatsumi, right?"

Hoshino looked down at me with distaste. "Yes. The Princess Sleuth, daughter of the Detective Prince. What an _honor_."

The way she spoke made it seem like the exact opposite. Sora winced as she obviously looked me up and down, as if she was sizing me up.

"It's a pleasure," I said impassively, resting a hand on my hip. "Sora-kun has spoken highly of you."

That, of course, was a total lie. There was no way she could find out what her boyfriend _really_ said about her. It would undermine the case. It was my way of releasing the irritation building up from her first statement to me.

Hoshino rolled her eyes. "So sophisticated and formal. You trying to impress me? I don't swing that way, sweetheart."

...Was she _purposefully_ trying to push my buttons?

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sora cried, his eyes widening. "Agh, lay off of Rui. So what if she acts like that, or if she does? You're just trying to chase away all my friends."

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, nor it would be the last. But what caught my attention was the last thing he said. I closed my eyes, smiling with amusement.

"Hoshino must be threatened by my presence, thus she must attempt to insult me," I mused. "What petty behavior. I assume she frightens away all of your _female_ friends, Sora-kun?"

He blinked. "Now that you mention it... yeah!"

I opened my eyes to see that the actress was giving me a fierce glare. "Miss Hoshino, you do not frighten me. Sora-kun is my dear friend, and nothing will change that. Get over yourself."

...The last bit was my temper talking.

Hoshino's eye twitched. "I _knew_ it! The reason you refused to sleep with me us because you have a little _thing_ going on with this bitch!"

...What?

Sora's eyes widened in horror; she had practically screamed that, and now other patrons were glancing at us. I was still trying to process what just happened.

"Shhhh!" Sora hissed, blushing furiously. "Keep it down! And I'm _not_! I-" He cut himself off, shaking his head. "I'd _never_ do that to you."

She narrowed her eyes skeptically as the whole situation finally dawned on me. I wasn't sure which part I should have been more concerned about. Either way, I had more insight on the case. Hoshino could be pushing the blame on Sora in an attempt to free herself of guilt.

I snorted. "Considering that Sora-kun and I have not seen each other for three years, your accusation is invalid. There is no proof. I advise you not to make a scene, as we are in public. Nor do I wish to hear about your private matters."

Sora groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Kimi... You ruined the mood." Then he turned to me, avoiding eye contact. "Never mind... You should go-"

My cellphone vibrated loudly in my coat pocket. I took it out, and answered without checking to see who was calling.

"Rui Tatsumi speaking," I stated professionally.

"_Hello, Rui,"_ came the cool, calm voice of my mother. _"I require your assistance."_

* * *

_Saturday, March 31st, 2039, Cloudy._

* * *

My mother had said it was urgent. Something was up in Inaba, and I needed to come home right away. She did not inform me on much; in fact, she was quite vague. Nevertheless, I had no choice but to pack my things and catch the nearest and soonest train to Inaba. It would be my first time back in my hometown since I left.

The first thing I noticed as the train approached the town was the thick fog. I stared out the window, squinting even, but I could make out nothing. The fog hadn't been this bad since when my parents were teenagers—my age, to be exact.

Something was most definitely wrong.

The train stopped, and I got off along with a few other people. It was surprisingly cool, and I could barely see two feet in front of me, courtesy of the fog. I frowned, looking around the best I could.

"Rui! Over here!" called the deep, rough voice of my father.

I headed in the direction his voice had come from, but I only saw them once I had nearly bumped into them—Kanji Tatsumi, my father, and Yori Shirogane, my little brother. My mother and grandmother were not with them.

My father was exactly as I could remember—tall, hulking, and intimidating, if you didn't know him well enough. He towered above me, but the gentle smile on his face was welcoming. His black hair was cut quite short, his gray eyes calm. The scar on his temple added to his fearsome appearance. But never once in my life had I ever been afraid of my father.

My young brother was holding his hand. Yori was four years old, and would be turning five in August. His black hair was slightly shaggy and messy, and his blue eyes avoided looking at me, staring at the ground instead. He appeared to be incredibly nervous.

"Hello," I greeted them. "Dad. Yori."

Dad looked down at the boy. "D'you remember Rui, Yori? She's your big sister."

The little boy finally looked up at me, his eyes wide. Then he looked down, shaking his head.

"N-No..." he mumbled.

...Well, that was understandable. I had only been around when he was very young. I would have been _surprised_ if he could remember me. I had never thought of the complications that my separation from my family would bring...

"...Well, this is your big sister Rui," Dad told him. "She's coming back to live with us for a while."

"...A while?" I inquired, confused.

He nodded. "Yeah. We want you to go back to high school. Your mom's already enrolled you into Yasogami."

"...Oh. I see." I frowned. "I suppose that's all right."

Yori shivered. "D-Dad? Can we go now? The fog is scary..."

"A'ight, kiddo," he said. "Let's go. Gramma's waitin' anyway.

Normally a parent would tell their child that the fog couldn't hurt them, right? That there was no reason to be frightened of the fog? But neither of my parents had ever done that, even when I was a little girl. Did they... _know_ something about this fog? Was it really dangerous and not just a child's wild imagination?

"What about Mom?" I asked, pushing the thoughts aside.

"She's at the station," Dad told me as he turned with my brother. "It's... what she called you down here for. You'll find out later."

"Very well," I murmured. "Let's... go home."

He smiled, nodded, and led the way to the car.

* * *

"Ohhhh, Rui-chan! You've grown so much!"

As soon as I stepped inside the shop, my kimono-clad paternal grandmother proceeded to rush up and squeeze me in a bone-crushing hug.

"...Gramma," I choked out.

She laughed, and let me go, stepping back to examine me. "My, you really do take after your mother."

Yori proceeded to walk into the living room as Dad came inside with my belongings. He gave his mother a look.

"Ma, don't be bugging Rui now," he grumbled.

She laughed again, unfazed. "Now now, Kanji-chan. I haven't seen my granddaughter in years!"

"Don't call me that, Ma!" he snapped. "Did Yori go inside already?"

Gramma blinked, and glanced around. "It looks that way. That boy could really use some friends." She turned to me. "Be a good big sister to him, Rui-chan."

I nodded. "Of course."

"A'ight, I'm gonna take this up to your room," Dad told me. "Make yourself at home. And try talkin' to Yori. It might take 'im a while to get used to you and not bein' the only kid around anymore."

I nodded again. "I will."

Dad went inside then, leaving me with Gramma.

"Well, I still have to tend to the shop," she said. "Go on inside, Rui-chan."

I nodded once more, and entered the living room. It was of medium size, with a small kitchen to the left side. The bedrooms were upstairs—four of them. There were only two bathrooms—one upstairs, one downstairs. It was quaint, but it was home.

Yori was sitting at the table in front of the television, reading a book. By the looks of it, it was an old copy of Witch Detective, possibly one of my copies. I had read the series when I was little, but not that young.

Just how smart _was_ my baby brother?

After taking off my shoes, I walked over to the table, and sat down across from him. He didn't even look up. I attempted to think of something to say.

"Do you like that book?" I asked.

This time, he did look up. But he didn't say anything. I grappled for something else to say.

"I've read all of them," I told him. "Witch Detective is a great series."

He looked down and nodded, still staying silent. I highly doubted that I would get anything else out of him. It was like... I didn't have enough expression.

Dad came back down right as I heard the front door open and greetings being exchanged. Then, Mom stepped into the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness," she said. "I-"

"Mom!" Yori exclaimed, setting down his book and leaping to his feet. "You're home!"

He ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist in a big hug. She laughed, and reached down to reached down to pick him up. Suddenly, I felt like an outcast—like I was no longer part of this family. I had been gone far too long...

"Rui," Mom said, looking at me. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," I said quietly, averting my gaze for a moment.

She set Yori down, who slowly returned to his original seat. I stood up.

"I need to rest," I lied. "The train ride was exhausting. Please excuse me. I'll see you at dinner."

With that, I hastily headed for the staircase, scaled the stairs, and returned to my bedroom to escape the awkwardness I felt. To much of my surprise, my room was virtually unchanged from how I had left it—pale lavender walls with lacy royal purple curtains. My bed was pushed up against the far left wall, the sheets matching the walls and comforter matching the curtains. My plush toys were arranged in front of the pillows—most of which my dad had made himself. All of my shelves were lined with books—detective novels, criminology books, some non-fiction books about real life cases, a dictionary, and loads of mahou shoujo manga. Next to my television was a rack of DVDs, and across from it was a plush purple loveseat. My desk was positioned in front of the window, decorated with figurines from shows I liked.

It all seemed so childish to me now.

I walked over to my bed, and sat down on it. Maybe it would help to rest a little... I decided to lay down and try to take a nap. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

I found myself surrounded by blue. Well, more accurately, blue velvet. It appeared that I was inside a plane. Outside the windows was nothing but fog. This plane was moving at a steady pace. The seats were arranged unusually along the sides of the plane, facing out towards the center aisle instead of forward. Ahead of me, sitting in a chair facing towards me, was the oddest old man I had ever seen, and sitting to his left—my right—was a girl.

The old man had an abnormally large nose that I highly doubted was physically possible; this, after all, was just a dream. He was dressed in a sophisticated manner, wear a suit and tie, with gloves on his thin hands. His black eyebrows were thick and bushy, and the white hair behind his bald spot was brushed back. I wondered where this figment of my imagination came from.

The girl was around my age, more or less. She had long, pale gold hair that waved down to the small of her back, and her eyes were a darker, more intense shade of gold. She was clothed in a blue dress that matched the blue velvet of the plane.

"My name is Igor," the old man said; he had been the one who has spoken the first time. "And this is my assistant, Katherine."

"It's nice to meet you," the girl, Katherine said, her voice bright and bubbly.

"...Rui Tatsumi," I relented, wondering what the purpose of this strange dream even was.

"You are a special guest," Igor stated. "One who shares relations with two previous occupants..."

I frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Katherine giggled. "Elizabeth and Theo will be so jealous!"

None of this was making any sense.

"You are gifted with a unique power," Igor informed me. "I am here to assist you in wielding your power… Your power is unique, though you share it with past guests. Your power is like the number zero—it has no value, but in it, it has infinite possibilities."

That was a paradox...

"Now, I have kept you long enough," Igor said, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Much awaits you yet before I may inform you of what exactly your power is. Until we meet again, Rui."

"Bye-bye!" Katherine exclaimed cheerfully, waving.

* * *

**Level:** N/A

**Persona:** N/A

**Courage:** Brave (+ 1)

**Knowledge:** Professor (+ 0)

**Expression:** Persuasive (- 1)

**Understanding:** Basic (+ 0)

**Diligence:** Strong (+ 1)

* * *

**The first meeting with Igor is always the hardest to write, for me, anyways.**

**So you've officially met Rui and Sora! They're much different from when they were kids.**

**You've also met Kimiko Hoshino. Is she really cheating on Sora, or is he just being paranoid? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Oh, and about the characteristics. I will be keeping record of them at the end of every chapter. They can rise or fall. As Rui has been through a lot already, they're higher than what you have at the beginning of a game. I will also be keeping track of the level and her Personas at the end of each chapter. But I will also be posting character files for the whole team later on!**

**Please review!**


End file.
